


Can’t Help It (The Girl Can’t Help It) (or: Tatibarb in the hospital)

by poTAYto416



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, mrs mega makes a cameo later, so does barb’s mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: this idea came to me from a friend in a group chat who suggested that Fergie’s “Clumsy” was our girls, and I said ‘absolutely’. So here’s the first chapter, HOPING to write more, but you know how it goes when a writer says that, oof
Relationships: TatiBarb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Can’t Help It (The Girl Can’t Help It) (or: Tatibarb in the hospital)

Spending her lunch in the hospital was not how Tatiana had planned for her day to go.

Granted, she wasn’t even the one who had been admitted to the hospital, but still, the sentiment remained. A tiny hand was clutched in Tatiana’s own grasp, the skin of it soft and nails jagged from years of nervous biting. She couldn’t take her gaze off of the delicate features that graced the face of the hand’s owner, bits of blonde hair strewn every which way, set with frayed bangs on top. With her glasses off, she looked even more impossibly beautiful, despite the rather large knot that had formed on the forehead, peeking through the bangs that belonged to an unconscious, but breathing, Barb Larvernor.

It had been an accident, really, the whole thing. Tatiana couldn’t remember the details, despite her near-perfect memory. It was all a blur, as if she were the one who’d hit her head instead. All that she remembered was Barb racing toward her with an excited grin on her face and a manila envelope in hand, calling her name, thrilled to have found some break-through evidence on a new case. When Tati had turned toward her, one of Barb’s Mary Jane’s caught on the rug in front of the coffee machine.

Tatiana had had time to catch her, but not before Barb’s head found the corner of the coffee maker, her body falling limp in Tati’s arms. Tatiana’s entire world slowed and sped up simultaneously as she scooped the unconscious woman into her arms, making eye contact with a scientist who fled to a phone to call an ambulance. Tatiana had insisted to ride there the whole way with Barb, despite the precautions of the EMT’s who’d shut up immediately after noticing the look on Tati’s face. 

“You’re going to be alright, _pchela_.” Tatiana whispered softly, squeezing Barb’s hand gently. “You’re going to be alright.” She wasn’t entirely sure if she was reassuring Barb or herself, but it needed to be said.

A soft knock on the hospital room door pulled Tati from her thoughts, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Barb. “It is open.” She said simply.

The door opened, and footsteps approached the bed. “Hey…” came Curt’s soft voice from behind her. “I, uh… thought you might be hungry.” He said, setting a tray down on the table beside her. She glanced over at its contents: a sandwich, a small can of soda, and a salad. “I know it isn’t much, and I know the food here is pretty shitty, I can go and get you some Chipotlé if you want-“

“ _Net, spasibo_ , Curt… I am not hungry.”

“I know, but you haven’t gotten to eat lunch yet, and-“

“ _I said no thank you, Curt_.” Tatiana said abruptly. Curt fell silent, and Tati noticed him nod gently from her peripheral, pulling up a chair beside her. “She looks so peaceful… I wonder if she’s in any pain.” She mused aloud.

“I hope not. Migraines are killer, I’d hate to imagine what whacking your head would do.”

After a few moments of silence, Tatiana furrowed her brow. “Curt?”

“Mm?”

“Do… do you think she is going to be alright?”

Curt frowned and turned toward her. “Of course she is, why wouldn’t she? It’s just a knock on the head, how bad could it be?”

A soft sigh fell from Tatiana’s lips. “What if… what if she…” She finally meets Curt’s gaze. “What if it causes a lot of damage, and she doesn’t-“

Curt quickly rests a hand on Tatiana’s knee. “ _Hey_.” He says, voice soft. “She’s gonna be fine, okay? Keep your head up. We’ll be right here with you the whole time, rooting for her. Alright?”

Tatiana gives a gentle nod. “I… alright. _Spasibo_ , Curt, it… it means a lot that you are here.”

“I know, ya big lug. Come ‘ere.” He opens his arms to her, and Tatiana burrows into them graciously, resting her head on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, for now… I hope she wakes up soon, Curt…”

“Me too, T… me, too…”


End file.
